


Hold Onto Me

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, holding on to each other, philipxlukas, quiet moments, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Lukas doesn't know what he wants. He doesn't know how he feels. He can barely think. And Philip is waiting for an answer. 
It's a short angst piece. Apologies in advance.





	

"Just don't leave okay?" He pleaded.

Philip looked down at him, his dark eyes searching. Lukas gripped his arm a little tighter. He couldn't let Philip leave. He had to know where this could go. He didn't want to be afraid of it.

"What do you want from me, Lukas? I'm not your boyfriend. Hell, I'm not even your friend. Who am I to you?" Philip demanded but he didn't move away.

Lukas looked up at him. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what to think. 

"Am I your toy? Am I supposed to stay because you want me or because you want to use me?" Philip implored.

Lukas shook his head. That wasn't... no, that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Philip to think he was using him. He just didn't know how this was supposed to work. He'd never had a... boyfriend before. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was expected of him.

"Please Philip... Just... just don't go." He requested guietly. 

Philip sighed, running his other hand through his hair. Lukas wasn't supposed to think that was sexy but he did. He wasn't supposed to think about how hot Philip looked in his jacket. He wasn't supposed to feel breathless just sitting on the bed with him near. But he did think those things... and he did feel those things. 

He pulled gently on Philip's arm. 

"Lukas... I like you, y'know." Philip said slowly. He was watching him with those dark eyes that Lukas wasn't supposed to feel powerless under. 

Lukas pulled a little more, guiding Philip next to him on the bed. They sat shoulder to shoulder, matching each other's breathing. He didn't want to question everything. He didn't want to feel uneasy about not knowing what to do. He wanted to surrender to everything. He wanted to give everything to Philip... He just didn't know how.

So he did the only thing that made sense to him.

He shifted his upper half, fingers carching at the collar of Philip's jacket and pulled him even closer. He gripped Philip tight, one arm going around his back while the other wound into his dark hair. He needed an anchor. He needed to attach himself to the only person who could help him figure out this mess. 

 Lukas didn't know how long they stayed like that, arms hugging each other tightly. He didn't think about what would come next. He surrendered himself to the moment and found his safety in Philip. 


End file.
